I Swore
by OswinHolmes
Summary: Hey I know this may be overdone but I did Leo coming back for Calypso!
1. Chapter 1

Four days ago

"The seven of you have successfully defeated Gaia and brought peace to Olympus and the two camps," Hera said to the Olympian council and the half-bloods before her.

Annabeth shifted nervously next to Leo who was avoiding eye contact with his father. It wasn't that he disliked or held a grudge against his dad it was just that he didn't want to see if he was disappointed in him. Leo didn't know why he thought Hephaestus would be disappointed but he couldn't shake the feeling that he would be. Leo felt someone's hand in his and when he glanced at whose hand it was Leo saw that it was Hazel's small hand. Hazel smiled at Leo and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Although we will regret this but you can each ask the gods for something," Zeus sighed.

Leo could feel his friends shift uncomfortably, they all knew a favour from the Gods came with strings. But he would have to take the chance. He had sworn on the River Styx that he would come and save Calypso. For once Leo had to be better than Percy.

"Jason Grace you brought together two camps against all odds," Leo could hear Annabeth give a small snort, "What do you want from the gods?" Zeus asked, giving Jason the most intense stare Leo had ever seen.

Leo's ears filled with an empty noise like radio static. He looked up at his father, Hephaestus was smiling gently at him and tapped his temple knowingly.

_"Hello son," A deep voice boomed in Leo's head," Oh whoops sorry that's really loud. First time I've tried this out. Are you okay?" The voice now lower and calmer._

_"Hephaestus?"_

_"Yeah it's this new telepathy device I've been working on, haven't tried it out, and I thought this would be a good chance to try it out," Hephaestus said._

_"Really? I didn't think that was possible!"_

_"It is you just find the brain frequency- Anyways you met you Calypso didn't you?"_

_"Uh yeah I did," Leo said slowly._

_"You have to get her off the Ogygia. That has to be your request from the Gods."_

_"I know, I swore it to her."_

_"Good... Well it's your turn."_

Leo felt a shiver down his spine as the radio static noise disappeared. Zeus moved from Annabeth to Leo, fixing his cold sky blue eyes on him. Leo felt his knees go weak for a second he thought he was going to fall but he could feel Hazel still holding his hand which immediately made him remember what he had to do.

"And you Leo Valdez what do you wish from the Gods?"

"For Calypso to be released from Ogygia."

Zeus made a small growl in the back of his throat, and there were gasps and mutters from the gods in the semi-circle. But Leo saw Hephaestus and Hermes smiling encouragingly.

"Why would I release a traitor and Atlas's daughter free?" Zeus demanded.

Before Leo could reply Percy cleared his throat, "That's my request of the Gods also."

Leo stared down the line at Percy. What in the name of Hephaestus was he doing? He had failed to save Calypso once, what was he trying to do now? Annabeth was staring at him too looking slightly pissed.

Zeus let out a low chuckle, "Looks like we've got two love sick boys. Alright if that's what you want."

Zeus snapped his fingers, which Leo had to admit was a bit of a cliche.

"But Leo Valdez you have to find Ogygia I will not hand her to you on a silver platter boy," Zeus said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Now

"Guys you didn't have to come," Leo said, watching the horizon.

His friends who must've been exhausted from the fighting Gaia were trying to help on deck.

"Of course we were going to come Leo. This is the girl who got you to chill," Jason said on the right of Leo, leaning against the railing.

Piper came to stand on Leo's left, he expected she would say something but she didn't. Piper always knew what to say but this time words seemed to escape her. Leo felt Piper's hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it away though. He was to nervous and his friends were to close. He got that they were trying to help him but all he wanted to do was find Calypso.

"Hey we'll find her Leo," Piper said.

Leo ignored her and bent over, and whispered in Festus's ear.

"We need to find her Festus," Leo whispered to his dragon.

Festus let out a grunt and the Argo sped up. He could hear Piper and Jason walking away hopefully going to sleep. Leo's eyes stared drooping as he watched the sea around the ship.

He felt Festus nudge him and give a low hum.

"No no I'm fine," Leo tried to insisted.

Festus growled, sighing Leo patted Festus on the head and headed below decks. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep immediately. Leo felt someone shaking him awake, he groaned and rolled over trying to ignore whoever it was.

"Leo! Leo wake up!" Percy pretty much shouted in his ear.

"No," Leo mumbled.

Percy shook him again forcing Leo to open his eyes.

"We found Ogygia dude. We'll be there in like half an hour," Percy said excitedly.

Leo rolled off the bed, whacking his knee on the bed's side rail. He popped up though, and ran out on deck. Everyone was crowded at the front of the Argo. Everyone jumped aside when Leo came up, trying to see the island. Leo couldn't stand stay still, his entire body was even more hyperactive than usual. What if Calypso wasn't in love with him anymore? What if her kissing him was just a mistake?

"Leo you're a catch, she loves you," Piper said softly.

Piper was sitting on the railing, her hair whipping behind her in the wind. Piper was beautiful but she wasn't like Calypso also Jason would kill him if he made a move on his girl. Piper looked off into the distance to Ogygia.

"What is it about her? I mean she's a titan Leo so she can never die," Piper said slowly.

"I don't know I can't explain it Pipes."

Leo hopped up on the railing with Piper. He had always felt a connection to her even before the almost died on the Grand Canyon like they were meant to be friends. It was never a romantic thing with the two of them but Leo felt a brotherly protectiveness towards Piper. They sat on the railing until they could see the holes on the cliffs of Ogygia. Piper squeezed Leo's hand and jumped down. Percy was giving coordinates to Festus, trying to direct the Argo to the beach. Leo had an idea though.

"Percy anchor the Argo, and also if you and Jason could get me to the spot where Calypso's table is that would be great," Leo called out, "You remember where the dining table is right?"

"On the beach right?" Percy said confused.

"Yeah,come pick us up in five minutes."

Then he jumped up on the rail, and dived into the sea. Before he could hit the water he was lifted up by a strong draught of wind and ocean water. Leo grinned as he flew across the island on an air, and water surfboard. Suddenly he was falling through the air, his stomach threatened to soar out of his mouth. Leo cursed and positioned himself so that he would land on his back. Leo groaned as he land on the wooden table which softened his crash onto the sand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you kidding me!?" Leo heard Calypso's angry voice.

He smiled, and tried to heave himself up. Leo could hear Calypso stomping down the beach.

" Di immortales! Leo? Is that you?"

Calypso didn't sound angry anymore which surprised him. Leo flopped down onto the splinters of the dining table, he prayed that he hadn't broken his butt. Finally Leo sat up, and saw Calypso standing a little ways down the beach. Her eyes grew even bigger when she saw Leo. Calypso charged down the beach, flinging her arms Leo.

Whatever bones he hadn't broken in the fall probably were now. Calypso buried her face into Leo's neck, Leo's eyes stung but he swallowed back the tears which left a burning in his throat. Calypso pulled away, her eyes were slightly red but she was still beautiful. Calypso's hair was braided messily, and she was still wearing a loose white t-shirt, and jeans.

"You broke my table again, idiot," Calypso muttered.

"Your table got in the way of my landing!" Leo snapped jokingly.

Calypso let out a weak laugh, rubbing her forearm across her eyes. Leo cradled her face, wiping away the tears that were falling down Calypso's cheeks.

"No one is supposed to make their way back here. How did you come back?" Calypso said with a small sniffle.

"Percy and I asked the gods to release you."

Calypso's eyes flashed with rage at Percy's name but she quickly calmed down when Leo told her what had happened on Olympus. Leo checked his watch, and saw they only had a minute before the Argo came.

"Hey we're getting picked up in a minute so go get whatever you need," Leo says.

Calypso looked around at the island. She looked at Leo, her shoulders fell and Leo felt like her father as if he was holding the weight of the world. Calypso sat with her knees under her and tried to make Leo understand. But he couldn't believe it. He had come all this way, she couldn't just not come with him now.

"Leo this is my home, three thousand years I've been here. I can't just drop everything and go with you," Calypso said softly.

"What about our shop? I thought you were going to come with me."

Calypso stared at Leo's hands that were fiddling with the wood, drawing a blueprint of something in the sand. If she didn't want to come with him Leo couldn't make her. After everything that happened, all that he had lost, and had been taking from him Calypso had been a shining beam of light in his life. Leo heaved himself up, holding his back he hobbled towards the ocean.

He could hear Calypso coming up behind him but he didn't want to turn around also his back wouldn't allow him to turn more than thirty-five degrees. He watched the waves crash on the beach and pull away again. He thought he could hear the Argo but maybe he wanted to leave so badly he was imagining things. Calypso's hand slipped into, her hand was calloused but it was soft and warm. The contact made Leo feel strong again. Calypso being with him felt like taking ambrosia. He hated to leave that behind but he couldn't change her mind she was too stubborn.

"When I was floating away on the raft I swore on the Styx that I would come back for you. Do you think my promise is fulfilled now?" Leo said his voice cracking with emotion.


End file.
